Mobile carts used as workstations are known. These carts are commonly used in medical facilities and on manufacturing floors. They are typically adapted to carry a computer, and usually have additional shelf space available for the user, for such things as paper work, medications, and/or portable medical equipment.
These carts are typically used by many different people over the course of a day or a week. It is thus important that these carts have certain functional and ergonomic features. For example, for carts that are adapted for the use of a laptop computer, it is desirable for the laptop to be securely held in place, yet accessible for viewing and use while held on the cart. It is typically also important for the display portion of the computer to be adjustable for optimal viewing. Further, it is imperative that there be some facility for locking the laptop while it is held in the use position, so that theft is deterred.
Beyond carts, there are many uses of a laptop computer stand that adjustably maintains the laptop in a position in which it can be used, and comfortably viewed, by a user, yet is secured from theft.